


Castiel’s Desire

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Janet jackson’s That’s the way love goes, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Trans Castiel (Supernatural), last Time repeating this fic I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire My love is blind Can't you see my desire?





	Castiel’s Desire

__

Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire My love is blind Can't you see my desire?

Castiel sings along to the song suddenly her mind surfaces to thoughts of dean as the song plays on his record player

 

Janet Jackson was one of his favorite singer's to him she was definetly a legend and could relate to her lyrics at times.

I wish dean could see my desire for him he says to himself out loud

 

 

 

~ later that day ~

 

 

 

“OH DEAN”

 

Castiel couldn’t help but speed up his thrusts stimulating his quenching cunt whimpering with need thinking of the older and hot man gosh his existence was going to be the death of him

 

He knew it was wrong and inappropriate to think such thoughts about his neighbor who also happens to be his friend he knew he could not feel the same in return but he couldn't help it almost like a lover he yearned to have, thinking back to earliers encounter he swore he saw such lust and longing in his eyes as if his actions was to take him and ravish every inch of his body right there on the very couch till hisbody screamed his name releasing to the breaking point of pure pleasure 

 

Castiel pushed those thoughts aside from his mind thinking to himself it was just his brain into wanting him to feel such desires and intimacy wishing his lucky stars that indeed it was true and someday claiming his love for him and doing the same in return.

 

He unhooked her fingers from her wet folds waiting for his heartbeat to subside to normal then tucks himself in he could feel his eyes where getting heavy deciding that fighting to stay awake wasn’t an option and moments later he drifts to sleep to more dreams of Dean

 

He was awoken out of his sleep to hear a pounding at the front door sounds of thunder filled the room lifting himself then slipping out the bed to attend to the anonymous source at the other side , opening the front door her breath was caught in his throat to see a dripping Dean only a few steps away trying to form words but couldn’t

 

 

Omg dean your dripping wet let me go fetch a towel for you I’ll be right back but before he could leave he was caught by Dean’s hand clutching his arm firmly as he leans in closer to him smashing his lips to his mouth exploring his tongue.

 

 

They come to a sudden stop trying to catch their breaths, wow that was amazing he says

 

Quickly putting his mouth on his lower lip he presumes smothering the entrance over and over Stunned at dean’sactions he slips histongue giving in also but for now he’d liked to live this experience deciding later he would question his actions.

 

 

“The answer to your question is” he says

 

I can see your desire the lust , the want, your actions speak louder than words could ever which proves I can put my mind at ease that we feel the same way for eachother

 

Wait what?He tries not to stutter but fails

 

How do know? Asking shocked and slightly embarrassed, I could hear you through the walls earlier he laughs gripping his hips firmly

 

 

Bedroom?

 

Hell yes he responds gripping dean’s ass

 

He then lifts castiel in his arms carrying him all the way to the room as he plans to make slow languid love to him all night till dawn breaks upon the sky .


End file.
